Best Song Ever
"Best Song Ever" von One Direction ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2015 und 舞力全开2015. Appearance of the Dancers The routine involves a dance crew of four young men. All of them wear dark blue catsuits with matching shoes. they look like superheroes. P1 P1's suit is mostly pink, and he is seen wearing a blue visor. P2 P2's suit is mostly green, and he is wearing a dark blue headband with a green streak. P3 P3's suit is mostly cyan. He is also wearing a blue visor. P4 P4's suit is mostly red. He is wearing a blue headband with a red streak across. Bestsongever coach 1.png|P1 Bestsongever coach 2.png|P2 Bestsongever coach 3.png|P3 Bestsongever coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is a bright cloudy sky with the moon exposed. At "oh oh oh," it quickly transitions to a dark blue background with colourful rays of light flying about. As the gold moves occur, a row of pink, green, sky blue, and red panels appear behind the matching dancers. Afterwards, the original cloudy background moves upwards into a darker scene. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves for each of the coaches in the Classic routine: *'P1:' Look to the left and keep your body forward with your arms behind you. *'P2:' Bend and cross your right leg (switches to left once) and extend your arms down. *'P3:' Throw your arms in the air and lift your right leg. *'P4:' Punch the air with your right fist, keeping your left arm by your side. **The second and fourth gold moves occur during the end of the chorus. **The first and third gold moves occur during the verses. Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 2 & 4.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: 'Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips ([[María#Sweat|''María (Sweat)]]). 'Gold Move 2: '''Lower both of your arms (''Follow The Leader ''(Sweat)). '''Gold Move 3: '''Raise your arms slowly from below (Flashdance … What A Feeling). BSEMUGM01.png|Gold Move 1 (María (Sweat)) Followtheleaderswt goldmove123.png|Gold Move 2 (Follow The Leader (Sweat)) WAF Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Flashdance ... What A Feeling) Mashup ''Best Song Ever has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Fitness. It takes the role of a Sweat Mashup. It is the only "Sweat Mashup" in Just Dance 2015. Dancers (No repeats) GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *Boomsday (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Summer (Fitness Dance) (JD2015) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) GM2 *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) *Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) GM3 *María (Sweat) (JD2014) GM1 *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Best Song Ever appears in the following mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia * This is the fifth song by One Direction in the series; it follows What Makes You Beautiful, One Thing, Kiss You, and One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). It is followed by No Control. **This is the third song by One Direction that is a dance crew, after What Makes You Beautiful and Kiss You from Just Dance 2014; it is followed by No Control. * This routine uses the official choreography of the song's last chorus in the official music video. * At the end of the song, you can see the astronaut of Only You (And You Alone) in the far background. * In the fitness mashup, which consists almost entirely of sweat dancers, the coach in Flashdance ... What a Feeling is the only one not to have originated from any sweat modes. * The final moves for Limbo's Sweat Mode in the Fitness Mashup come after the song ends. * The Fitness Mashup for this song is the only actual Sweat Mashup in the entirety of ''Just Dance 2015''. * In the menu icon, their positions are different than in the actual routine; they are displayed as (from the left to the right): P2-P3-P1-P4. Gallery BestSongEverBG.jpg|The Official Thumbnail for the Preview 05-Best Song Ever.png|P4's avatar best only you.png|The "Only You (And You Alone)" Dancer in the Background Best Song.jpg|Best Song Ever BBEMU.png|Best Song Ever (Mashup) 10350502 10152644491214711 5266539049403828720 n.jpg|Confirmation by Ubisoft BSECoaches.png bestsongever_cover.png Best song ever 170201.gif Bestsongevermu cover.png|MashUp Icon Videos One Direction - Best Song Ever Just Dance 2015 - Best Song Ever Just Dance 2015 Best Song Ever - Fitness Mash-Up (5 Stars) Site Navigation en:Best Song Everes:Best Song Evertl:Best Song Ever Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Quartette Kategorie:Alle Männlichen Quartette Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Sweat Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder von One Direction Kategorie:Alexinho Mougeolle Kategorie:Anthony Despras Kategorie:Julien Durand Kategorie:Thibaut Orsoni